


Livin' La Vida Mocha

by fleimkepakosskairipa



Series: Livin' La Vida Mocha [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleimkepakosskairipa/pseuds/fleimkepakosskairipa
Summary: Coffee Shop AU. Need I say more?





	Livin' La Vida Mocha

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read with my other fic, Livin' La Vida Mocha Groupchat, or not.

John Murphy was sleeping in his bed, cherishing the last few hours in his apartment he shares with his two best friends, Nathan Miller and John Mbege.   
John Murphy was woken up from his sleep, bonked on his head, and almost fell off of his bed by his not at all best friend, Jasper Jordan.  
If Jasper wasn’t letting him move into his families old, two story Victorian house for almost no money, Murphy would just kill him now, or at least put him in the hospital. But his apartment was shitty, Jasper’s house was near his new school, and he was going to be sharing the house, although not a room, with his boyfriend. Those facts and those facts alone stopped him from breaking multiple bones in the smaller boys body.  
It did not, however, stop him from punching him in the arm and threatening to decapitate him with dirty underwear if he didn’t get out of his room within ten seconds.  
He was planning on just going back to sleep, after complaining about Jasper in the groupchat that him and all of his friends that work at Grounder’s Cafe, plus Miller’s boyfriend because heaven forbid they don’t do everything together, have.   
But, once again, Jasper ruined that plan. He texted in the group chat that he had finished their Dorito’s so, of course, Murphy had to get justice in the form of inflicting physical pain.   
He stomped out into the living room/kitchen, reaching Jasper in a few seconds. Maybe there is a few upsides of having a small apartment after all.  
Jasper was smart enough to try to run away, but was definitely not fast enough. He grabbed Jasper by the arm, twisting it behind his back as he pushed him down. Jasper’s other arm was left alone to flail around, ending up knocking three glasses over and banging on the edge of the jagged island, cutting his palm.   
“Never wake me up again. Ever.” He threatens, slinking back to his room.   
In true Jasper fashion, he can’t go five minutes without annoying Murphy. After reading over Jasper’s overdramatic, slanderous texts, Murphy gets back up from his warm and cozy bed and stomps back to Jasper, still laying down on the floor where Murphy left him.   
He delivers one swift punch to the dick and another threat, this time in the form of murdering his whole family, and heads back into his room, ready to defend himself from further lies by Jasper.  
Screw sentimentality, he should have just slept at Bellamy’s last night.


End file.
